The present embodiments relate generally to spring structures.
Three-dimensional printing systems and methods may be associated with various technologies including fused deposition modeling (FDM), electron beam freeform fabrication (EBF), selective laser sintering (SLS), stereolithography, laminated object manufacturing (LOM) as well as other kinds of three-dimensional printing technologies.
Structures formed from three-dimensional printing systems can be used with objects formed by other manufacturing techniques. These include textile materials used in various articles of footwear and/or articles of apparel.